


Easter with the Gallagher's

by EmmetTheGayBoy



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:05:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmetTheGayBoy/pseuds/EmmetTheGayBoy
Summary: Trevor has easter with the Gallagher's mayham ensues.





	Easter with the Gallagher's

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I know this is like not the right time for this holiday lol but I did this for easter and just got an account on here :) this is my first fanfic so please keep that in mind thank~

Growing up in a rich family, Easter was always some big party filled with people I didn’t know or care about. The lavish food, the expensive dresses, the stupid small talk, the lack of love. When Ian asked if we wanted to have an Easter party, I was hesitant, but I couldn’t deny him. So, here I am hiding eggs for the kids while Ian was in the kitchen with Fiona cooking.

“How many fucking eggs do we need?” I mumble hiding the last of them. I walk into the house and go help Ian and Fiona.

“Hey Trev? Your phone went off,” Ian tells me. I go and check it.

-contact: Father-Text: I am coming over tonight.-

“Well, fuck!” I half shout and then got weird looks, “My dad is coming over…”

“Is that a bad thing?” Fi askes me and I just shrug. We wait for the other Gallagher family members to come. Lip was the first to come with Debby and her little one. Next was Carl and his girlfriend Bonnie, I think. Second Kev, V, and Svetlana with the twins and Yev. Last is Frank who walks in drunk off his ass. I look around at this big dysfunctional family and feel at home. 

Ian walks over putting an arm around my waist and kisses the side of my head. “I think everything looks great.” He smiles at me.

“Thanks, Red. We did awesome...lets just hope my father doesn't cause too much trouble.” I look at the time, then out the window expecting to see his fancy car, but I don’t see it yet. About another half an hour passes before there is a knock on the door and I hear Lips voice answering it.

“Hey? Who the hell are you?” 

“I’m looking for Mia Fletcher.” My heart sinks 

“Wrong house the only Fletcher here is Trevor.” Lip says. I walk over to the door and see my father there in his tailored suit and glossy shoes. 

“Father.” I say bluntly “Let him in Lip.” Lip looks at him in confusion but moves out of the way for the man that calls himself a parent. 

“Mia, are you really still doing this whole boy thing?” He says, dragging out the word boy. “What’s the point if you’re just going to be with men?” He mocks. I take a deep breath to calm myself before I blow up on him. 

“No dad, I am a boy. It’s not a thing, It’s who I always was and am.” I see Ian walk over from the corner of my eye. He comes up behind me and rests his hand on my shoulder. “Why are you even here, father? It’s clear you don’t want to be here!” 

“Because I’m here to talk some sense in you. I get it. You made your point. Now it’s time to grow up and come home.” He said.   
“No,” I say bluntly. “I am never going back to that fucking life!” I look up to Ian and see that he is about to blow up at my father.

“Sir, I think you should leave. You’re not welcome here anymore. This party is for friends and family, which you are clearly not,” Ian tells him with venom and disdain dripping from each word. His eyes filled with so much hatred for the man in front of us. 

“Stay out of this, fag. I don’t need some white trash telling me what to do!” My father says blankly. “Mia, come home now! You’re better than these low lifes. Do you really want to be some white trash whore?” He grabs my arm tightly and tries to pull me out the door. That was the last straw. Ian, my stupid ass hero, punches my father square in the face.

“Get your fucking hands off my boyfriend, you bigot!” My father, in shock lets go of my arm and falls flat on his ass. A few screams of shock can be heard along with a yell of “Fuck yeah!” Most likely from Carl. Lip pulls Ian off of my father before he could murder him. 

“Leave and never fucking come back!” He yells trying to break free from Lip. I go over to help hold him back. As much as I would love my father to be dead that wouldn’t help anything.

“Calm down.” I tell Ian in a calm but firm voice. He still fights us a bit. “Ian! It won’t help anything! Calm down!” I say firmer. Ian stops fighting us and Lip lets go. I still hold on to him. My father gets up and looks at me with so much hate in his eyes.   
“I wish you would have killed yourself, at least then you wouldn’t be a stain on our family!” He spits and leaves. I freeze in shock… What did he say?… Does he hate me that much, so much that he wanted me dead?… And more importantly, why did I care? I look to Ian who is also in a state of shock. 

“How can anyone say that to their child?!” He yells out. 

“Trevor, are you okay?” Fiona walks over and I just nod numbly. Lip walks over to the kitchen and gets a cup of water. 

“Here, drink slowly.” I nod again as he hands me the water. I take a big gulp, and then put the glass down. Ian hugs me tight.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Trev?” I nod and smile a bit. 

“Yeah, let’s start this party.” I smile more, forgetting my dick of a father. I look around at the people in the house at the family I chose. 

“Was your name really Mia?” Debbie asks. I nod. 

“Trevor sounds cooler.” Ian says kissing me. 

Fiona claps her hand together and announces, “Time for the easter egg hunt, and I mean for the little kids!” A few groans came from the room.

Liam jumps up, “Do I get to?!” He asks bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

“Yes you do buddie.” Lip says and the youngest Gallagher smiles brightly. The entirety of the family walks to the backyard and let the young kids free. I smile at at the sight of the kids faces when they found an egg. At the siblings being a family. I even smiled at Frank being his normal drunk, shitty self. I lean my head against Ian’s shoulder and look up at him.

“I love you.” He looks down at me, and I knew he loved me too. 

“I love you too.” He tells me. The moment couldn’t be more perfect… but that didn’t last because soon there is yelling from Bonnie and Carl from the house and a bang. “Well that didn’t last long.” I laugh a bit. 

“Should we go solve that?” I ask and Ian shrugs 

“Nah.” He laughs and smiles. An hour passes by and we round up the kids to go in for dinner. The small kids talk about the cool candy and toys they found and sneak some of said candy to eat. I help Fi and Ian bring out the food.

“Where the hell is the booze?!” asks a less drunk Frank. 

“Your not getting any Frank.” Kev says.

“Why the fuck not?” Frank bitches about that for a few minutes, then sits down to eat. I sit next to Ian and Debbie. 

“So, how is school Debs?” She looks at me with a bored look.

“Boring, but my welding classes are fun.” She smiles and fed Franny more food. Meanwhile, Kev, V, and Svetlana are trying to feed the three children, but more food ends up on the adults than in the kids mouths, Svelana getting the worst of it. Carl seems to have made it up with Bonnie, because they are kissing at the table. Fiona is looking at her phone and sighs but doesn't say anything. Liam is sleep eating and Lip is blowing thru the food. I look at this fucked up family and feel love. I lean on Ian a bit and smile, I look at Ian. He is smiling at me. He leans over and kisses me. After dinner we cleaned up and sent everyone home. 

“That was long and eventful,” I laugh. 

“But all together it was fun.”

“I can show real fun.” He smirks, and well, my night was fun too.

THE END


End file.
